


Yes, Professor

by BiteyMadLady8



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteyMadLady8/pseuds/BiteyMadLady8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: </p>
<p>"Had the best dream last night! I was having an affair with my teacher and the teacher was Alex Kingston! Started with us playing against each other on wordfeud and talking over chat and escalated from there. Best dream ever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> So as mentioned in the summary, this has been written from a prompt, but I'll continue it for at least another chapter! I've loved writing it, so hopefully you guys like reading it.
> 
> It's smut, so if you don't like that, I wouldn't recommend you read it. Also, this is all fiction, I don't claim to know anything about Alex Kingston or her life, other than the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous! So other than that, enjoy!

I threw my bag in the corner, feeling a rush of satisfaction as the heavy school books hit the floor with a resounding clunk. I flipped the coffee machine on, needing the hit of caffeine after such a horrible day. 

It was normal to hate going to university lectures. In fact, I couldn’t think of a single student who actually liked lectures. But lately it had been particularly horrible for me. The new history teacher had taken over two weeks ago, and she was making my life miserable. 

It wasn’t that she was a horrible teacher, or particularly nasty at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It was the fact that she was so warm and kind, and flirty and drop dead attractive. I sighed sadly. Yep, Professor Kingston was an absolute babe. 

I remembered her first day clearly. The class had been particularly chatty, everyone knew that the previous teacher had left due to his failing health. While we were all concerned for our dear professor, we couldn’t help but get excited about the prospect of a new teacher. 

Professor Marcus had been boring at the best of times, and it had been common for students to fall asleep during his longer lectures, particularly in the warmer weather that summer brought. 

The class turned as one as the door swung open. I felt my jaw fall open as our new teacher walked through the door, a vaguely nervous smile on her face. 

The hair. Oh god, the hair. She had the most magnificent blonde curls, falling about her face and shoulders. She walked into the class, and everyone broke out into hushed whispers. I found my gaze following her across the room, taking in her appearance. 

She was wearing a plain black blouse and fabulous blue jeans that clung to her luscious curves, showing off an incredible ass. I sat up slightly straighter in my chair. She moved to the front of the desk and smiled warmly. The whispering died away instantly. 

“Hi, I’m Professor Alex Kingston, I’ll be taking over from Professor Marcus. I’ve been filled in on where you’re up to in the curriculum, but if you feel you’ve already covered anything, feel free to speak up.” 

I felt my stomach flip slightly at the sound of her voice. It was warm and rich like honey, but ever so slightly husky. Her English accent was very prominent. Her eyes were bright, full of spark and energy. I couldn’t quite put my finger on how old she was. She wasn’t young, but she wasn’t particularly old either.

“Also, if you need to ask any questions or have any problems, pop your hand up or come and talk to me, I promise I don’t bite,” she said warmly, and her mouth twisted into a bit of a smirk. 

“Right, shall we get started?” She said happily with a clap of her hands. I grinned; history had just become interesting. 

By the end of the lecture, my mind was absolutely spinning. It was almost as though it was a completely different subject. Professor Kingston was obviously passionate about history, and she sure knew her stuff. I had found myself engrossed in what she was teaching us, drinking in every word. 

When she spoke, her eyes lit up brilliantly. Her voice would rise and fall depending on the topic, the dynamics of her voice drawing us in to the stories and tales. I soon learned that she loved to talk with her hands, and found my eyes following her animated movements. Her passion for what she taught caught my interest, and I found that I actually enjoyed myself. 

That first day, I had deliberately taken my time packing away my notes so that by the time I headed towards the door, I was the very last one in the room. Feeling vaguely nervous, I hesitated as I passed her desk, where she sat gathering her notes. 

I gulped slightly, because she was even prettier at a closer distance. The way she was leaning also gave me an eyeful of her ample cleavage, making my stomach flutter.

She looked up after a moment, and a radiant smile found her lips, bringing up slight dimples in her cheeks. I met her eyes, and found that they were a lovely sea green, full of life and vibrancy. She arched an eyebrow questioningly, and I realised that I had stopped in front of her, and had been staring for far too long to be entirely appropriate.

“I just wanted to say that today’s lesson was awesome. It’s refreshing to have a lecturer that clearly enjoys what she does, so thank you,” I said in a rush, feeling a slight flush creep up my neck. 

She laughed, a deep, throaty sound that sent slight shivers down my spine. 

“Well thank you darling, I have to say, it’s a little sad when you get boring lecturers. I’m determined not to become a boring old sap, so hopefully history will continue to be exciting for more people. It tends to get overlooked a lot unfortunately,” she said sadly, shaking her head slightly as she went back to sorting her papers. 

“I don’t think you would ever be boring to be honest, you look like you enjoy it too much,” I said with a grin. She looked at me with a smile, and I nodded and began heading for the door. 

“Hold on, what’s your name darling?” She said, and I turned to her with a smile. 

“Samantha, but people call me Sam,” I said with a shy smile. She smiled back, all teeth and dimples, and I felt my heart pound in my chest. 

“Well Sam, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said with a smile. The way her husky voice caressed my name caused a jolt of heat to run through my body. 

I practically fled the room, knowing without a doubt that I was in trouble. 

From that day on, she had greeted us at the door, offering warm smiles and welcomes. She smiled at me each morning, offering a warm ‘good morning Sam,’ and each morning, I replied with a shy ‘good morning, Professor Kingston.’ 

I found myself obsessing over my history professor, spending far too long in lectures focused on the way she moved, the way she spoke, the glint in her eyes when she depicted the latest topic. 

Pulling myself back to reality, I poured myself a strong coffee, trying to rid my mind of the deliciousness of my professor. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened Wordfeud. I began a new game and waited while my phone found another available player. 

After a few sips of coffee, the new game popped up. I had to repress a snigger at the username. TheKing8. My vice was scrabble, and I was yet to come across a player that could beat me. I was about to show this person who the king really was. 

We started playing, and forty minutes later, we were neck and neck. The King played proper scrabble, using proper words rather than simple, three letter words.

I opened chat. I usually refrained from speaking to strangers, but I couldn’t help myself when I had finally met such an amazing scrabble player.

I texted quickly. 

SammyScrabble: You play really well, do you mind if I write down your username and play with you more often? I don’t normally come across people that play as well as you, and it’s always more fun with proper players. 

It was the King’s turn, so I was surprised to see them reply to my message before playing. 

TheKing8: Funnily enough, I was just thinking the same thing. You play pretty well yourself. It’s horrible playing with those people that put down 3 letter words all the time and make it impossible to play. 

I grinned, knowing the exact type they were talking about. 

SammyScrabble: Oh I know, they’re awful. I don’t normally talk to people on here, are you male or female? The name doesn’t really give it away haha. 

They played ‘aqua’ and managed to score a triple word tile, and I cursed inwardly. They were now beating me. 

TheKing8: I’m female, and neither do I, but I wouldn’t want to pass up the opportunity for an actual challenge. That is, if you think you can take me ;) 

SammyScrabble: I’m female too, and I’m sure I can handle anything you can throw at me ;) 

TheKing8: Oh really? I’d like to see that ;)

SammyScrabble: Shall I show you? ;) 

I played ‘seduce,’ grinning as I scored a double word tile. 

TheKing8: Oh darling, trying to give me a hint? ;) 

I giggled. I felt a bit strange flirting with some random stranger over Wordfeud, but at least it got my mind off of my gorgeous Professor. 

We played for a few hours, and before I knew it, the clock read eleven forty five. 

SammyScrabble: Well I must be off, lots to do tomorrow! It was lovely to play with you; hopefully we’ll continue to do so! 

I threw my phone onto my bed and began getting ready for bed. When my phone buzzed with a notification, I leapt over to it happily. 

TheKing8: Sure thing darling, you’re actually not a bad player ;) 

I laughed; I was leading by a fair amount of points.

SammyScrabble: Not bad huh? It seems I’m beating you at the moment ;)

The laughter died in my throat as she played one last word, managing to get 49 points. 

TheKing8: You’ve got a lot to learn sweetheart ;) Goodnight! 

I grumbled a bit, before crawling into bed and promptly falling asleep. And for the first time in two weeks, I didn’t think of Professor Kingston.

*

The next day before going into my first lecture, I started another game request with TheKing8. I was glad for the distraction, because I knew I was infatuated with my professor, and it was really not good. 

We continued talking over chat every day. She was hilarious and obviously very clever. She kept me on my toes, and I finally managed to scrape a few wins against her. We never asked each other personal details or names. I figured that both of us wanted to keep that anonymity, because in the end we were complete strangers. 

However that didn’t seem to stop us flirting shamelessly. She was a terrible flirt, and it seemed that when I spoke to her, I was too. I clung to the strange relationship between TheKing8 and me, because it was far more realistic than the attraction I held for Professor Kingston.

I managed to keep my feelings for Professor Kingston under control, knowing without a doubt that she would never ever be interested in me. Yet I couldn’t help but be enthralled when she passionately explained an assassination or a war, or which kings and queens of the era had been allies or enemies.

About a month later, I was still playing Wordfeud with TheKing8 almost constantly. I would open the app on my phone along with my toast and morning coffee before my lectures.

She would start playing almost instantly, along with a good morning message over chat. 

One morning, my first lecture was history. I quickly put my phone on silent before entering the class. I grinned at Professor Kingston happily, and she smiled back warmly. As I passed her, a whiff of something that smelt of vanilla and old spice hit my nose. It was rich and incredible intoxicating. I felt a blush hit my cheeks as I realised that the appealing smell was obviously Professor Kingston. 

She frowned slightly at the way my step faltered slightly, and I found myself praying that the flush crawling up my neck wasn’t too obvious. We exchanged our routine good mornings and I fled up the stairs to my seat. 

Normally, I frowned upon using mobile phones during lectures, and particularly Professor Kingston’s lectures. However, today seemed a bit different, as the Professor was wearing a particularly low cut blue maxi dress. It emphasised her luscious curves and showed off her cleavage magnificently. That view combined with the realization that she smelt delicious had left me feeling distinctly ruffled. 

I managed to concentrate until my mind began to imagine all the ways I would peel that blue dress off of her gorgeous body. I mentally slapped myself and slipped my phone out while she paused for us to take notes. 

To distract myself from the lovely images in my head, I opened WordFeud and played the first word I could think of. Just as I hit the send button, I heard a loud ringing. I recognised instantly it as the new Calvin Harris and Florence Welch song, Sweet Nothing.

I froze instantly, along with the rest of the class. It was the stock standard response when someone left their phone on loud, and everyone wanted to see who had done it, mostly to laugh at their embarrassed scrambling to turn it off. 

To my shock and slight horror however, it soon became apparent that the ringing phone belonged to Professor Kingston. She laughed slightly nervously and apologized, heading over to her desk to find the offending mobile. 

My mind was racing, and my heart pounding. It had to be a coincident that her phone rang at the same time. Then something clicked. TheKing8. The King. Was it possible that it was ‘King’ as in ‘Kingston’? 

I whipped my phone out, and quick as I could, sent a ‘Good morning!” to TheKing8. 

Before Professor Kingston had a chance to pull her phone out, it rang again. 

I swallowed hard. No way. Absolutely not. Not possible.

Damn it. 

The person I was flirting madly with over bloody Wordfeud just had to be the professor that I couldn’t get out of my head. Just my luck. 

Suddenly, the light bulb flicked on in my head. Perhaps I could twist this to my advantage. 

On my way out of the lecture that afternoon, I couldn’t help but hum Sweet Nothing as I said goodbye to the Professor, giving her one of my biggest smiles. 

*

Later that night, after several games of intense scrabble with TheKing8, and an incredibly flirty conversation, I decided to take a risk. She had just played an incredible word, and seemed to manage to get the best tiles.

SammyScrabble: My goodness woman, where do you keep pulling these amazing tiles from?! If we were playing in person I might even have the nerve to say you were cheating, because no one plays this well! ;) x

TheKing8: Oh darling, you flatterer ;) Thank you though; you must be my lucky charm! I think I should feel slightly offended though that you would even accuse me of cheating! ;) x

SammyScrabble: Only for you ;) Lucky charm huh? We’ll just have to put that to the test one day! Oh you know I’m kidding, I would never ;) x

TheKing8: And how do you suppose we do that? I hope not ;) x

SammyScrabble: I don’t know...use your imagination? ;) Ugh, I have had this song stuck in my head all day!!! 

TheKing8: Hmm, do I really want to? ;) Oh really, which song? x

I took a deep breath. My heart was beating out a samba in my chest, and my stomach was doing nervous somersaults. This was where I would either screw this whole thing up and make a very big mistake, or get very, very lucky and come out victorious. 

SammyScrabble: I think you do ;) That new Sweet Nothing song with Florence Welch. x

I hit send before I could chicken out, and tried to slow down my breathing. The reply came a little later than normal, and I couldn’t help but begin to panic that I had screwed up.

TheKing8: Well darling, if you insist ;) I love that song! It’s my ringtone actually! x

SammyScrabble: Oh I do ;) That’s so strange, that’s how it got stuck in my head! x

TheKing8: Well then, I might just do that ;) What do you mean? x

I gulped, taking deep breaths while typing. 

SammyScrabble: Let me know how that works out for you ;) Well it was pretty funny actually. The person’s phone went off today at a very inopportune moment, and that was their ringtone. x

It was a good ten minutes before I got a reply. I had begun panicking at this stage, not really knowing what to do with myself.

TheKing8: Oh dear, that sounds embarrassing. Who was this person? x

SammyScrabble: It must have been, she certainly looked a bit embarrassed. She’s someone I only just met, she’s pretty cool actually x

TheKing8: Oh okay, how did you meet her? x

SammyScrabble: She’s actually our new professor, so I met her through class. I really like her actually x

I pressed send with a trembling finger. Once again, the reply took quite a while to come through. At this point, the game had been completely forgotten.

TheKing8: You like her? Must have been awkward, when did her phone go off? x

I got a little bolder, praying that I wouldn’t freak her out too much. 

SammyScrabble: Yeah, I really, really do. I don’t think she even looks at me though. I don’t really blame her though. I mean, I am a student! It went off in the middle of her lecture x

There was no reply for around half an hour, and just as I was fretting myself to the point of distraction, she finally replied. I grabbed the phone instantly, reading frantically. 

TheKing8: Sorry darling, something’s just popped up, I’ll talk to you tomorrow x

I groaned. Damn it. Definitely freaked her out. Mind you, I thought bitterly, I don’t really blame her. She’s just discovered that she’s flirting madly with one of her students! 

“Idiot,” I muttered, stripping down to get into bed. “She’s your professor. What did you expect?” 

I collapsed into bed, not even bothering to check my phone again, fighting off the urge to cry. 

*

The next day, I turned up to my history lecture with butterflies in my stomach and a pounding headache. I had barely slept at all, and was feeling distinctly ruffled as I walked in. Her reaction to me this morning would give me my answer as to how she felt about the situation. 

She saw me come through the door and I could see her take a visible breath. She avoided my gaze, offering only a tiny smile and a blush. The awkwardness between us was palpable. She was wearing another maxi dress today, instead in a stunning white and beige pattern that made her golden skin and hair positively glow. 

I felt my insides churn uncomfortably as I realised how awkward I had made her. I miserably made my way to my seat and got out my notes. She cleared her throat and began her lecture as per usual, but I noticed that she did appear distracted.

I barely concentrated during the lecture, and before I knew it, our time was up. I desperately tried to hide myself amongst the crowd on the way out, but she was too quick. 

“Sam, could I grab a word for a second?” I heard her say, and my heart jolted uncomfortably in my chest. 

I turned around and went to stand in front of her desk. I studiously avoided her gaze, focusing instead on my untied shoelace. 

I knew the last person had left the room because I felt her gaze on me. 

She cleared her throat, and I felt the blush begin to crawl up my neck and flush my face. 

“Uh, Sam,” she began, clearly unsure of how to approach the matter. “I’m assuming you’re ‘SammyScrabble’?”

Her directness shocked me, and I looked up to meet her strangely guarded sea green eyes. 

“I’m sorry to make things awkward, I don’t care, just forget it ever happened,” I gushed, my nerves and embarrassment making me speak fast. “I didn’t even think, it’s stupid and inappropriate and dumb...” 

I trailed off as I saw the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile. 

“What?” I said quietly, not expecting a smile to be one of her reactions. I had expected yelling or screaming or anger, hell, even a request to leave the class. But definitely not a smile. 

“I just...” her smile grew slightly bigger. “I just don’t get it. You had obviously figured out that it was me, and yet you still flirted? You said you liked me, and I just don’t understand why.” 

My jaw hit the floor. Was the woman seriously asking why I was attracted to her? That was like asking the sun why it shines. 

“Really? Do you want me to tell you the real reason?” I said quietly, knowing that if I did so, it would cross several lines.

I saw her lip tremble slightly as she took a deep breath, and I could swear that her eyes darkened just a fraction. 

“Go on then,” she said softly, leaning back against her desk. 

“You’re gorgeous, for one thing. The hair, your body, your face. Beautiful. All of it. The way you show such passion and love for what you do. It’s contagious. And invigorating. The way your eyes shine when you talk about history, the way you talk with your hands, the way your smile lights up the whole room,” I found that once I had started, I simply couldn’t stop. 

“You’re smart; the way you play scrabble shows that. I’ve never flirted like that with anyone, and I love it. I find our conversations refreshing and amazing and I don’t want them to stop.”

I watched her face for any indicators, to show what she was thinking, but I found it strangely vacant.

“Sam, do you even know how old I am?” She said quietly, tilting her head to the side slightly and crossing her arms. 

I shrugged. Her age was strangely hard to pinpoint. I knew she wasn’t that young, but she possessed a certain youthfulness in spirit that made it ridiculously hard to tell. 

“I don’t really care to be honest,” I said simply, because there was no way I was going to guess, just in case I got it wrong. 

She laughed. The husky sound went straight to my core, and I felt my breath hitch slightly in my chest.

“You would, if you knew,” she said, her eyes twinkling slightly as she looked at me. 

“I really wouldn’t,” I breathed, letting my eyes flit down her body and back up to her face. Her eyes darkened, this time noticeably.

“Are you sure?” Her lips parted to speak, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. I bit back a groan. “You’re legal, but I don’t see why you’d chase after an old woman like me.” 

“Do you want me to tell you again, Professor Kingston? Because I will, if you want me to,” I breathed, moving forward slightly. That same scent of vanilla and spice hit my nose and I inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent.

“Well that depends, darling,” she breathed, and her eyes darted down to my lips.

Somewhere in the depths of my mind that was clouded with lust, I realised that if she hadn’t wanted this, she would have told me so and kicked me out long ago, and we wouldn’t be having this conversation. 

With this thought, I closed the gap between us and slid my hand along the back of her neck and pulled her in until our lips met. 

She froze against me for a fraction of a second, but before I had a chance to worry if I’d made the wrong move, she relaxed into the kiss with a slight sigh. Her hands slid up to the sides of my face, cupping my cheek and pulling me closer. 

I pushed my fingers upwards to bury them in her hair. I let out a soft sigh of satisfaction; her hair was as amazing as it looked. It was luxuriously soft and silky and I wound my fingers into the curls with a little smile. 

As my lips opened against hers, she took the chance to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along my lip. I granted her access, and felt a shiver run along my spine as our tongues met. 

I slid my hand down her back, letting it find the curve of her lower spine and pressing my fingers there. She arched into my touch, pressing her body against mine. A moan slipped from her lips, and it ignited the passion. 

I pressed her against her desk, heat rippling through my body at the feeling of her luscious body against my own. Her breasts were pressed hard against me, and I risked sliding my hands up along her sides, running fingers down the side of her breast. 

A moan left her lips against mine, and I felt a jolt in the core of my belly. My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears that I was surprised she couldn’t hear it. The only thing I could hear over my heartbeat was her gasping breath.

Just as I slipped a hand down to cup her ass and pull her flush against me, she stopped kissing me and pulled back slightly. 

Her eyes were positively glowing, her face flushed, lips swollen from my kisses and parted so she could get air. I hadn’t thought Professor Kingston could get any more beautiful, but I was wrong. 

I pressed my lips to her jaw and grinned as a gasp left her mouth. Following the curve of her jaw, I began kissing along her neck to below her ear, where I nipped slightly before soothing it over with my tongue. 

“Wait,” she breathed, and I faltered at the uncertainty in her voice. I leant back but didn’t let go of her body. 

“We can’t do this,” she breathed, searching my face. She looked slightly scared and unsure, and I felt regret begin to pool in my stomach. I leapt back from her, releasing her instantly. 

“Of course, I know we can’t. I’m so sorry, I’m not sure what came over me Professor,” I said quickly, tearing my eyes away from Professor Kingston, who was still leaning heavily against the desk. My face was burning, and I felt my throat close up slightly as the tears threatened to fill my eyes. 

“Sam, that’s not what I meant,” she breathed, moving forward and taking my cheek in her hand. I looked up at her, seeing worry etched on her perfect features. “I meant that we can’t do this here. There’s another lecture in here soon, and anyone could walk in.” 

My heart soared, yet I couldn’t bring myself to hope just yet. 

“Are you sure?” I breathed, knowing what a risk she was taking in getting involved with me. 

She laughed, and I almost choked at the huskiness of it. 

“Darling, if you want to do this with me, if you care to chase after someone like me, then that’s entirely up to you. It’s not illegal, just frowned upon, and as long as we’re careful, it’ll be okay,” she said reassuringly, and I grinned. 

I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, one that was only broken when we had to come up for air. 

She headed back to her desk, and got a piece of paper out. 

“Put your address and phone number here, and I’ll talk to you tonight, okay?” She said slightly shyly, and I nodded with a smile. 

I scribbled down my address as quickly as I could with trembling fingers. I handed it to her, and was shocked to see that her hands were shaking slightly too. She smiled at me and nodded towards the door. 

“You should go to your next lecture, I wouldn’t want you to be late,” she said, and I finally heard the flirtatiousness that was so evident in our Wordfeud conversations. “I’ll talk to you later, Sam.” 

My knees grew weak at the way she practically purred my name. She winked at me as I gaped at her, wondering how on earth I would be able to concentrate for the rest of the day. 

*

My other lectures inched by slower than I had thought possible. My stomach was fluttering wildly and I fidgeted in my seat until finally, the time came for me to go home. 

I ran around my apartment frantically, cleaning up as best I could. I was a reasonably clean person, but I still felt as though it wasn’t good enough for Professor Kingston. 

As soon as things were presentable and there were some nice bottles of wine cooling in the fridge, I jumped into the shower. 

I washed my hair and my body, ensuring that I shaved my legs and neatened myself up. My hands were shaking badly, my stomach flipping unpleasantly as my nerves got the best of me. 

Was I really about to start an affair with my professor? Was she really going to let me? I got out of the shower and dried myself off, blow drying my hair and putting on my favourite body lotion. It was softly fragranced, and smelt vaguely fruity. 

I pulled on my best skin tight jeans and a loosely fitted red top, all of which hugged my body in all the right ways. Professor Kingston would have looked gorgeous in a garbage bag, so I couldn’t help but dress up for her.

My phone sat silent next to me the whole time, the blank screen taunting me. I could barely keep my eyes off of it, waiting for it to light up and ring. 

The clock clicked over to seven o’clock, and still she hadn’t rung me. I opened the bottle of wine, deciding that I needed something to do to calm my nerves. Just as I took my first sip of the cool, dry white, my phone lit up and began to ring. 

My heart stopped. The number was unknown, and I knew exactly what that meant. With trembling fingers, I picked up the phone and answered it. 

“Hello?” I said timidly, wincing inwardly at how childish I sounded. 

“Hi,” came the quiet reply, and I recognised the quiet English greeting instantly. We paused for a moment, neither quite sure how to approach the situation. 

“So, have you changed your mind?” She asked quietly after a second. I could hear that she was feeling a little hesitant. 

“Not for a second. Have you?” I said instantly, knowing that I definitely hadn’t changed how I felt about her. 

“Sam,” she began, then she paused. “Look darling, I really don’t think you understand what you’re getting yourself into. There is a lot about me that you don’t know. I’m a lot older than you realise, and getting involved with a Professor like me brings a lot of baggage.” 

My heart was thudding in my chest, and I knew that she wasn’t going to change my mind. 

“I don’t care. Really. Where are you? Can’t we talk about this face to face?” I said quietly, wishing she would just hear how honest I was being. 

She took a deep breath, clearly mulling over a few things in her head. 

“I’m parked in your apartment car park. Listen Sam, we both know exactly what will happen if I come upstairs. I just want you to be sure you’re okay with that,” she said, and I felt my stomach flutter. 

“Please, just come up and talk to me here,” I pleaded softly, and I heard her sigh. 

“I’ll be up in a moment. Buzz me in please,” she finally said, a note of resignation in her voice. 

I practically threw my phone onto the couch and waited at the door to press the button and let her in. 

What felt like an eternity later, I heard a timid knock at the door. I paused for a moment to take a few deep, calming breaths, and walked forward to open the door, hoping I came across as more confident than I felt. 

She stood in my doorway, bundled up in a long coat and scarf against the cool night air. A small smile was on her face, and her eyes were twinkling slightly. 

I pulled myself together, and picking my jaw up from off of the floor, I offered her a small smile. I moved back, and motioned for her to enter. 

She brushed past me on her way in, and vanilla washed over me again. My eyelids fluttered shut slightly and I inhaled deeply. 

I locked the door and turned around to find her looking over my apartment with curiosity. I walked over to the kitchen, and she followed, looking a little nervous. 

“Wine?” I asked, motioning to my glass of white wine on the bench. She smiled warmly and nodded. I felt her eyes following my every motion as I got another wine glass out. Her gaze was warm and inviting, and I felt it move over my back and down my ass as I bent slightly to get the bottle out of the fridge.

I straightened up and looked over to her with a smirk on my face. She looked slightly awkward at being caught looking, but I felt a slight laugh leave my lips. 

“Like what you see?” I said smugly, pouring her a glass and arching an eyebrow at her. 

She laughed slightly, taking a sip of the wine and watching me almost warily. 

“Look Sam, I was serious about what I said before,” she began, but I cut her off. 

“Just stop, please. I said already, I don’t care. You’re gorgeous, and I’ve been infatuated with you since the first day you walked into our class. Yes, baggage will come with this, but if we both want it, which I promise you I do, then why not?” I said seriously, taking a step towards her. 

“The question is Professor, do you want this as much as I do?” I said quietly, shocked at how husky my voice was. She took another sip of her wine before putting the glass down. 

“I think,” she began, licking her lips slightly as she brought her gaze up to meet mine. “I think that you should probably start calling me Alex.” 

I managed a smile before I closed the gap between us. She reached up and took my face in her hands, and our lips met again. She was an incredible kisser, and suddenly my whole world revolved around the feel of her lips and her tongue, over the way she tasted sweet, contrasting with the crisp dry flavour of the wine. 

I let my hands wander down her back and over the curve of her gorgeous ass. I squeezed slightly and she moaned into our kiss. I pushed her against the bench slightly fiercely, and she pulled me as close as she could. Her breasts were pressed against me and I could feel her chest heaving as she panted for air. 

I ran my hands along her stomach and up along the curve of her breasts. I found the end of her scarf and began to unwind it from her neck. Tossing the soft material to the side, I moved my lips to kiss the newly discovered flesh, running my tongue along her jaw and nipping that same place under her ear. 

She moaned, running her fingers through my hair and along my shoulders. I slowly began unbuttoning her coat, barely suppressing a moan as her maxi dress from earlier came into view. 

“You know something Alex?” I breathed, putting emphasis on my use of her first name as I pushed the thick coat from her shoulders. I looked up at her and her eyes flicked open. Her pupils were dilated, her brilliant eyes dark with lust. 

“It is incredibly hard to concentrate on history with you in these dresses,” I said in a low voice, running my eyes over the cleavage that the dress showed off. “My mind kept imagining the most inappropriate things.” 

She smirked, arching one perfect eyebrow at me. 

“Oh? Care to elaborate darling?” She said seductively, and rested her hands on my shoulders, running her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck. 

I pressed my thumbs into her hips, delighting in the way her lips fell open in a silent gasp. 

“Well, it really does emphasise your...assets, and I have to say, my mind did imagine all of the ways in which I could undress you,” I said, letting my leg slip between her thighs and press against her. She moaned loudly, her nails digging into my neck slightly. 

“I was thinking of all the dirty things I would do to you, if I had the chance. As you can imagine, it wasn’t very conducive for a successful lesson. 

“I’m not sorry,” she said in a husky voice, and the sexiest smile I had ever seen formed on her lips. I slipped a hand along the back of her thigh, and in a sudden motion, I pulled her leg up around my hip. The new position pressed her even more intimately against the leg between her thighs, and she gasped, the smile faltering slightly. 

Our lips met for a frenzied kiss, full of clashing teeth and tongues, the both of us dueling for dominance. I broke away, lowering my lips to her neck. I pressed kisses to her collarbone, continuing lower and lower until I reached the curve of her cleavage. 

I pressed kisses along her breasts, pausing here and there to nip and suck, hard enough to leave a few marks, proof that I had claimed her. Her nails were scratching at my neck and shoulders, digging in as I began pushing the straps of her dress over her shoulders. 

Still pressing my lips to her chest, I found the hem of her dress on the leg that was hitched around my waist. I slowly ran my fingers along her leg under the dress, taking in the way her head lolled back slightly, her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open just a fraction. 

When my fingers finally met found her upper thigh, I grasped the material that had bunched up and began pulling. She unwound her hands from my neck and lifted them, and I carefully pulled it over her head. 

Alex watched me carefully as I drank in the sight of her in nothing but underwear. I became aware of the intense throbbing in my core as I took in the lacy white underwear and bra she was wearing. Her body was perfect. She was all curves and femininity, her hips gloriously full and sexy, the swell of her breasts filling her bra perfectly. 

“I told you darling, I’m older than you think I am,” she began after a moment, and I simply shook my head in wonder.

“Are you kidding, you’re beautiful,” I said breathlessly, pressing myself against her again and capturing her lips in another mind blowing kiss. I pushed her hard against the bench top, and she let out a low moan. I wrapped her leg around me once more, pleased with the fact that her core felt so hot against my leg and the way she pushed her hips against me. 

I lifted my lips to her ear, and began tracing the shell of it with my tongue, before gently nipping it with my teeth. She yelped and pressed herself against me in a sudden motion, reaching back to try and grab onto something. 

“Sam, darling,” she breathed, and I almost died at the sound of my name on her lips in such a seductive tone. “I don’t wish to alarm you, but I almost knocked the bottle of wine flying...” 

My eyes flew open, and I leant back to find her with that same cheeky, sexy smile on her face. I grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the bench. 

“You must think me so rude, undressing you in my kitchen,” I said playfully, leading her from my kitchen to the bedroom. 

She laughed, following me eagerly. “I’m sure I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me.” 

Her words stirred something in me, and the moment we reached my bedroom, I spun her and pressed her against the door, causing it to shut with a bang. She squeaked slightly below me as I kissed her hard, pressing my thigh between her legs and pinning her arms above her head. 

“Oh I’m sure you will,” I practically purred, running a single finger along her toned, tanned stomach. She smiled mischievously, and before I knew it, she had flipped us so that I was pinned against the door, and it was her thigh slipping between my legs and pressing against me. 

A moan rumbled from somewhere deep in my chest as she latched onto my neck, kissing and nipping. It was the first time in all of our interactions that she had taken charge, and she was making it very clear she was experienced, and knew exactly what she was doing. 

She stripped me of my shirt, scraping her nails down my stomach as she began to kiss along the swell of my breast. I was suddenly barely aware of anything but her touch and the way she nipped with her teeth, and the way her fingers were creeping down to the top of my jeans. 

She flicked open the button of my jeans with deft fingers and I began walking her backwards towards the bed. The back of her legs hit the bed just as our lips met, and I continued pushing her back so that she was on her back on the bed. 

I moved back, looking down at her for a moment. Her glorious hair was spread about her head like a curly golden halo, and her eyes were beautifully radiant, positively glowing with lust. I could see a few marks on her neck already, and her lips were swollen from kissing. 

She watched me watch her with a sexy smile on her face, and I grinned at her. 

I let my hands trail down my own body, watching her swallow hard as her eyes followed the movement of my hands. I found the top of my jeans, and began pulling them down my legs. Trying hard not to kill myself in the process, I managed to peel the tight fitting jeans from my legs leaving me in my red bra and underwear. 

I looked back up to see her still watching me, and bit back a groan at the sight of her chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip. She reached up and took my face in her hands again, and as our lips met she began backing up the bed, taking me with her. 

My leg slipped between hers, and I felt her jerk her hips against me. I lowered my lips to her chest, and slid a hand along her stomach and behind her. I managed to unclip her bra with one hand, and slowly slid the straps off of her shoulders, revealing her bare chest to me. 

I didn’t conceal my groan of approval, and managed to mumble ‘beautiful,’ before pressing my lips to her breast, taking the other in my hand. Taking one of her already hard nipples into my mouth, I ran my thumb over her other one. She gasped and moaned beautifully at my touch, arching against my body as I covered her in kisses. 

As I continued kissing her breasts, moving from one nipple to the other, I began to run my free hand along her stomach. The muscles in her abdomen tensed as I trailed my fingers along them, and I felt goosebumps ripple along her flesh. 

I let my hand drift lower, finding the edge of her knickers and playing with them. Her shallow breathing hitched and her grip on my neck and shoulders tightened, her nails digging into my flesh deliciously. 

I cupped the front of her knickers with my hand, pressing against her just enough to make her moan. I pressed my lips to hers, capturing them in a slow, languid kiss as I began to trace patterns across her. 

She bit my lip as I traced my thumb along her length through her now soaked underwear, feeling her jerk against me. I finally pushed her underwear to the side and ran my fingers along her naked sex. She quivered under my touch and moaned her approval.

I opened my eyes to watch her for a while. Her head was pressed back against the bed, her eyes closed in an expression of pure bliss. Her mouth was open; her beautifully naked chest rising and falling in time to her pants and gasps. 

“Jesus Alex, you’re gorgeous,” I breathed, moving my fingers along her slick heat a little harder. 

“Please,” she breathed, digging her nails sharply into my back. “Please Sam, more.” 

I groaned at the sound of my name on her lips, her voice thick and husky with lust. I gently peeled her underwear down her legs, and finally slipped a finger into her bare sex. She moaned shakily, and I began a slow, tortuous rhythm. 

Her hips bucked against me as I swiped my thumb along her clit, and she let out a strangled yelp. I pressed my lips against her collarbone, her breasts, her nipple, wherever I could reach. 

As her panting increased and her movements became more erratic, I added another finger, curling them upwards. I pressed a kiss to the corner of her open mouth before trailing kisses down her chest and belly. I could smell her arousal, and felt my own stomach jolt with pleasure. 

Continuing my motions with my fingers, I ran my tongue along her length. She gasped my name, and I grinned before repeating my actions. She tasted divine; heady and sweet, with a hint of that vanilla aroma that she seemed to always smell of. 

I could feel her tightening around my fingers, and knew she was getting close. I sucked hard, curling my fingers upwards. I moved back up her body, pressing my thumb hard against her clit before kissing her on the neck and jaw. 

“God you’re so gorgeous like this, all hot and bothered,” I breathed into her ear, before moving my kisses closer to her mouth. “I can’t believe how lucky I am, to see you like this. To make you like this.”

Her eyes flew open to meet mine. They were so dilated they were almost black, with only a tiny sliver of sea green iris visible. She pulled my head to her and captured my lips in a fierce, passionate kiss, one that was messy and yet so incredibly hot. She was panting against my lips, one hand fisted in my hair, one scratching down my back.

With a gasp and a shudder, she reached her climax. My name tumbled from her lips as she shook and trembled below me, tightening around my fingers. Her nails were digging into my skin so hard it almost hurt as she fell apart under me. 

As I watched her erratic movements grow still, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open and still gasping for air, still moaning faintly, I realised that her history lectures were now going to be almost impossibly hard to concentrate in. Yet, as her eyes flicked open and she looked up at me, her lips curling into a seductive smile, I couldn’t even begin to regret it. 

She pressed her lips to mine, capturing me in a sweet and gentle kiss. As she did so, her leg slid upward and between my own. I gasped against her lips as she connected with the throbbing in my groin. 

“There is no way I’m going to be able to focus in your lectures now,” I breathed, watching her kiss her way along my chest. 

She laughed, her voice deep and rich like honey. In a swift movement that made me gasp, she flipped us so that I was on my back, her knee still between my thighs, and her hair framing her gorgeous face. She slid a hand under my back and with a deft flick, unclipped my bra and removed it. 

“Oh darling,” she purred, her gaze washing over my exposed chest. “I haven’t even gotten started yet.” 

I gulped slightly, feeling my core throb against her thigh.

“Well then, you had better show me what you’re capable of, Professor,” I breathed, a small smirk forming on my lips. Her eyes met mine instantly, a low growl leaving her lips. She crashed her mouth against mine, all teeth, fire and passion. 

When we finally parted for breath, my head was practically reeling. I giggled slightly. 

“So, you like a little role-play huh?” I managed, gasping as she took a nipple into her delectable mouth. “You like to be reminded that you’re getting involved with a student? Does that make you feel dirty, Professor?” 

She bit the soft flesh above my breast, making me cry out. She soothed it over with her hot tongue, and the combination of pain and pleasure was strong enough that it took me a moment to register the hand that was creeping its way down my stomach to the edge of my underwear. 

My head jerked off of the bed as she slid her hands into my knickers, clearly wasting no time. Her eyes met mine, and she pressed a quick, hot kiss to my lips. 

“Be careful what you wish for Sam,” she purred against my lips. “You might get more than you bargained for. I can be quite the dominating type, when given the chance. It all comes hand in hand with being a teacher.” 

Her fingers were dancing across my heat, already slick with arousal. 

“Keep going,” I managed, watching the lust burn in her stunning eyes.

“There is so much that I’m going to teach you, darling,” she said in a quiet, husky voice. “Starting with how to give in to your pleasure. Do you think you can handle that?” 

Her fingers had picked up the pace, stroking and pressing in all the right places. I took a shaky, gasping breath. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” she quipped, arching one perfect eyebrow, her eyes shining mischievously. Her hand stopped moving and I yelped, pushing my hips against her in a desperate attempt to get some friction. 

“Yes Professor,” I managed, and a beautiful smile lit up her lips. 

“That’s a good girl,” she purred, and her fingers began their dance across me once more. 

She began to trail hot kisses along my stomach, venturing further and further down, until I could feel her warm breath fanning across my heat. 

She pressed her lips to me softly, sliding a finger inside me at the same time. My hips jerked as my back arched off of the bed, but she pinned me effectively with her hands. 

I was gasping for air, feeling that familiar tingling sensation building in my abdomen. I knew I wasn’t going to last too much longer, certainly not with the way she was curling her finger against that spot deep inside me. 

I heard a slight whimper leave my lips, and she hummed her approval against me, making my hips buck more violently. She instantly slid up my body, pinning my hips down my straddling my waist. Her fingers continued their ministrations, her thumb now rubbing and swiping across my clit.

Her lips latched onto my earlobe, gently tugging at it. I whimpered again, only softly. 

“That’s it sweetheart, that’s what I want to hear. I want to hear your pleasure, the way you’re feeling right now. Let me hear it, give in to it,” she breathed into my ear, before nipping again at the soft flesh below my ear. 

I let a soft moan slip from my lips, one that got a little louder as she added another finger, allowing me only a few seconds to adjust before increasing the speed that she pushed them into me. 

As she curled them deep inside me once more, flicking her thumb along my clit, I felt myself reach the brink of my climax. I clenched against her fingers, and she moaned. 

“You’re almost there darling, now it’s time to let go. I’m here, just let go,” she moaned against my ear. 

I whimpered again, opening my eyes to meet hers. Her pupils were dilated almost completely, watching me intently. She pressed her lips to mine, running her tongue along mine, and I could taste myself on her lips. 

She pushed into me hard, and heat began to course through my body as I reached my climax. 

“Oh Jesus, Alex,” I managed, before my body gave in to the pleasure and began to shake and convulse against her. I was barely aware of the cries of pleasure leaving my lips, the only thing I could feel were her fingers pressed into me so intimately, and the delicious weight of her body against mine. 

Finally, as my body relaxed, I became aware that she was pressing soft, feathery kisses to my face and stroking away the strands of hair that were in my face. 

She slid so that she was lying next to me, and I rolled over so that we were facing each other, pulling the quilt up so that we were covered. Her gaze was warmer now, filled with affection rather than lust. 

“You are incredible,” I said as soon as I could muster the energy. She laughed, a pretty blush creeping across her cheeks as she dropped her gaze. I frowned slightly when she didn’t look back up at me, rather deciding to study the embroidering on my quilt cover. 

“Alex, look at me,” I said quietly, reaching up to push her glorious curls away from her face. 

She looked up at me, and I knew that something was amiss. 

“What is it?” I said softly, moving closer so that she had to meet my eyes. Her gaze seemed anxious, and I frowned. 

“You don’t...” she started, and looked away again. “You don’t regret this, do you?” She looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes, and I couldn’t help myself. I giggled slightly.

“This isn’t funny!” she said, sounding slightly put out and vaguely cross. I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling my laughter.

“I know. I know it isn’t. But really? I just told you that you are incredible, and the next thing you jump to is the conclusion that I regret doing this with you? I just don’t understand your logic there.” I giggled again slightly, and her gaze softened a little. 

“Seriously Alex, I really, really like you. I would never regret this, ever. No matter what happens, I don’t regret this,” I said, wrapping my arms around her under the quilt and pulling her closer. 

“I told you earlier that I’m okay with baggage, and that I don’t care about the age difference. The only thing I care about is you. If you want this, then I’m more than happy to give it you. If you want me, that is.” I traced my fingers in patterns across her bare skin, skin that was slightly slick with sweat. 

She studied my face for a while, and I felt myself shudder under her intent gaze. Her eyes had returned to their perfect, stormy green colour and as usual, it caused my heart to stutter in my chest slightly. 

“Do you?” I whispered after a time. Her brow furrowed slightly. 

“Do I what?” She murmured, and at the same moment she slipped her feet along my calf, entwining our legs together. 

“Want me,” I breathed, moving my face closer to hers. “As in properly want me. I’ll take you on dates, to the movies, out for dinner. I’ll make love to you here in this bed, and hopefully one day in yours, and we’ll lie in all morning just being together. If you want me.” 

Her eyes were practically glowing, and though I could see the apprehension in her face, she slid closer and pressed a kiss to my mouth. 

“If you’re sure you want me, then I’d be glad to. But,” she faltered slightly, only continuing when I ran a comforting hand along her cheek. “Let’s just take it slow. I’ve never done this before.” 

I felt my jaw drop in shock slightly. She flushed, looking away from me. 

“Wait, never done what? Never been with a woman or...” I trailed off, and she giggled.

“No! I’ve been with plenty of women before, just never had an affair with a student,” she said, still giggling slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank goodness for that, because if that was your first time with a chick you did remarkably well,” I said, thinking about the way she seemed to know her way around my body so ridiculously well. 

She arched an eyebrow and trailed her fingers along my neck and chest. The sensation of her fingernails scraping across my bare flesh brought goosebumps to my skin and sent shudders through my entire body. 

“Oh really? Only remarkably well? Surely we can do better than that,” She said seductively, slipping her hand down to hitch my leg to her thigh. She slid her thigh against my heat, which was already beginning to tingle and throb pleasantly. 

 

“Okay, perhaps better than remarkably well,” I managed to choke out as she slid herself along me, the friction so slow and deliciously arousing. I had to hand it to her; this woman was incredible in bed. 

“How good? Tell me, Sam,” she purred into my ear, running her tongue along the soft flesh under my ear. 

“I can’t,” I breathed, barely able to concentrate as she pushed herself against me. At my words, she pulled the lobe of my ear into her mouth, nipping hard enough to make me gasp. I thrust up against her leg, and felt myself whimper when she pinned me down by the hip, stopping the delicious friction. 

“You must, darling. Tell me. I need to know,” she murmured pressing her lips to mine. 

“Fuck, Alex. Please,” I managed, trying to roll over so I could straddle her. Somehow, she overbalanced me and I ended up underneath her. Damn, this woman was good. She sat straddling my hips, and I could feel her wetness pressed against my stomach. And still, she didn’t move an inch, causing my core to throb persistently. 

“You’re incredible,” I said quietly, shocked at how low and husky my voice was. “Having this with you, it’s more than remarkable. It’s unbelievable. Jesus, you’re gorgeous.”

I ran my hands up her sides, over her full and luscious curves. I ran my thumbs across her taught nipples, reveling in the groan of pleasure that left Alex’s lips and the way her head lolled back. 

I immediately took advantage of her lapse in concentration and slid up so that I was sitting. I pressed my lips to her neck, groaning as her heat came into contact with mine.

Her fingernails dug into my back, scratching in the most exquisite way. She leant forward and I felt her breath fan across my ear. 

“Fuck me, Sam,” she purred, and I groaned. I had never heard her curse before, and her use of such vulgar language caused my stomach to flip with arousal. 

I slipped my fingers down between our bodies, finding her heat and pressing my fingers against her clit. 

She groaned as I slid a finger into her, and I bit along her shoulder before soothing the spots with my tongue. 

I added another finger, watching in awe as she rocked against my hand, thumb hitting her clit. This was a woman who knew exactly how to give her body what it wanted. How to enjoy herself, not just have sex. 

I ran a thumb over her hardened nipple, noticing the way it made her rock against me harder, that it caused her back to arch towards me. 

I felt her wetness trickle down the inside of my wrist, watched as her mouth fell open in a gasp as she gripped the sheets with white knuckles. The only thing I could hear was the sound of her moaning and gasping my name. 

From the way her movements increased and her gasps were increasing in volume, I could tell that she was getting close. Just as I pressed my lips to her chest, claiming her as mine and pushed my thumb against her clit harder, a sound pierced the room. It took me a few seconds to realise it was her phone ring from the front room. 

Unlike before, the ringtone wasn’t Sweet Nothing. It was a poppy track that I didn’t recognise, something that I wouldn’t have picked as a favourite of hers. 

At the sound, Alex went rigid, her eyes flying open. I instantly noticed the look of panic in her eyes. She scrambled off of me, her hand covering her mouth. 

“What? Alex, what is it?” I felt apprehension grip me, my chest tightening in worry. 

She jumped off of the bed and almost ran to the front room where her bag was. 

I followed quickly, trying to work out what the hell was going on. She was pulling things out of her bag in desperation, trying to get to her phone before it stopped. 

I watched quietly as she did, her chest heaving and her face still flushed. I felt the confusion seep through my system. She had been so close, why the hell did she feel the need to answer the phone right now? 

I began to realise that I didn’t know much about her at all. I hadn’t noticed a ring on her finger, but that didn’t mean anything these days. Was she married? I hadn’t even bothered to ask. She had been with women before, did she have a partner? 

I felt the panic begin to rise in my chest and crossed my arms to cover myself slightly.

“Alex, can you please tell me what’s going on?” I asked quietly, and she must have noticed the strain in my voice.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry. I did warn you about baggage,” she said sadly, and she finally located her phone. She answered it with a smile. 

“Hello Salome darling,” she said warmly. Affectionately. 

Salome. A girl’s name. Who was Salome? A partner? Alex finally met my eyes, and I saw that they were wide, calculating my reaction and brimming with an unspoken apology. After what felt like centuries of waiting, she finally spoke again.

“I know, mummy misses you too sweetheart,” she said it slowly, her eyes never once leaving mine, watching my every movement. 

Mummy. As in, child. Salome was her child. 

Oh.


End file.
